guitarstrumsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 years old
Category:Pop * Capo: 3rd fret 1 Em G Once I was seven years old, C my momma told me, D go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Em G C once I was Seven years old Em D G It was a big big world, C but we thought we were bigger. D Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker. Em D By eleven smoking herb G and drinking burning liquor C D Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure 2 Em D G Once I was eleven years old, C my daddy told me, D go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely. Em D G C Once I was eleven years old Em D G I always have that dream C like my Daddy before me D So I´m started writing songs I´ll starting writing stories Em D G Something about the glory, C just always seemed to bore me, D Cause only those I really love will ever really know me 3 Em D G Once I was twenty years old, C my story got told, D before the morning sun, when life was lonely. Em D G C Once I was twenty years old Em D I only seek my goals, G I don't believe in failure. C D Cause I know the smallest voices, they can making major, Em D G I got my boys with me at least those in favour C D and if we don´t see before I leave, I hope to see you later. 4 Em D G Once I was 20 years old C my story got told D I was writing about everything, I saw before me Em D G C Once I was 20 years old Em D G Soon we´ll be 30 years old C our songs have been sold D we´re travel around the world and we´re still rolling Em D G C Soon we´ll be 30 years old 5 Em D G I´m still learning about life my woman brought children for me C so I can sing them all my songs D and I can tell them storys Em D G Most of my boys are with me C some are still out seeking glory And some I had to leave behind D my brother I´m still sorry 6 Em D G Soon I´ll be 60 years old C my daddy got sixty-one D remember life and then your life becomes a better one Em D G I make the man so happy when I wrote the letter once C D I hope my children come and visit once ore twice a month 7 Em D G Soon I´ll be 60 years old when I think the world is cold C when I have a lot of children D who can bore me Em D G C Soon I´ll be 60 years old Em D G Soon I´ll be 60 years old will I think the world is cold C when I have a lot of children D who can warm Em D G C Soon I´ll be 60 years old 8 Em D G Once I was seven years old, C my momma told me, D go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Em G C once I was seven years old Em D G once I was seven years old